


Double Yiga Trouble

by FlargahBlargh



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Multi, Spitroasting, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: (RATED FOR DUB-CON) Reader was going on one of their nightly walks when they run into some Double Yiga Trouble, they then proceed to have fun with their captive of the night.





	Double Yiga Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see any Yiga Clan X Reader smut, so that's why I'm here, yah?

I knew the Yiga Clan had started to become more active lately but I never thought myself unlucky enough to run into any of them on my weekly walks. Though I suppose walking at night in Hyrule is always a way to ask for trouble.

I ran as fast as I could, stumbling down the path in near darkness. I dropped my lantern a ways back, so I had to squint and pray I stayed at least near the path.

As if the Goddess herself answered my prayers, I could see the stable’s lights that was near my home village. I continued to run forward, only to come to a skidding halt as another large Yiga Clan member appeared in a puff of red smoke and light directly in front of me. He chuckled darkly, swinging his large katana in front of me. Directly behind me was the smaller Yiga Clan member, spinning his sickle on his hand.

Against my better judgment, but with nowhere else to go, I darted off into the small forest, dodging through trees and bushes hoping to lose the Yiga Clan Members.

I glanced behind me to see if they were still following, and immediately flipped forward, falling hard onto my butt then flopping onto my back. I had tripped over a stump, hurting my foot slightly, but nothing serious.

As I went to get back up and start running again, a large hand snagged my wrist, pulling me upward and off my feet to dangle in the air. I hissed and struggled, the large hand only tightening.

“Fast little thing, isn’t she?” the smaller Yiga had come through the bushes, a light hiss to his tone as he approached me and stared at me. Even with his mask on, I could feel his eyes glossing over me. With the way I was in the air I felt exposed, but that was the last thing on my mind as I yelled and tried to lunge at him with my free hand, kicking my legs as well. He only chuckled, unmoving until he moved towards the stump I tripped over and sat on it.

“I’ll let you have first taste big guy. You did catch her first” He hissed maliciously. I felt a cold chill go down my spine as I was set back down on my feet, but the larger Yiga did not let go of my wrist. Instead, he kept it held upward as his free hand rested on my shoulder and began sliding down my body. I gasped and struggled, trying to push his roaming hand away with my free one.

“Nngh~d-don’t…” I whimpered as his large fingers slid into my trousers, rubbing against my pussy lightly. The fabric of his gloves was ribbed (no doubt to give him a better grip on his sword) and felt sublime as it worked against me. My hand stayed on his wrist, but I no longer tried to fight full-force. The pleasure his large finger was giving me was too intoxicating.

I has almost forgotten the smaller Yiga member was even there until he chuckled and spoke. “That’s right, girl. Don’t fight us. No point. Better to enjoy and live than to have us have to slit your throat and fuck you while you’re dead.”

I tried to ignore his rambling and focus instead on the large Yiga who’s finger had just slid inside me. I moaned, arching my back. I felt my body press against him and felt his cock straining against his uniform against my upper back.. I hadn’t realized how tall he was until now.

He pulled his finger out of me and wrestled my trousers off of my body. He let go of my wrist, letting me place my other hand on his as both of his hands traced but my thighs, then my waist, across my belly and under my shirt to my breast. I gasped and moaned as he tweaked my nipples under his fingers. He then pulled my shirt off my body and let it fall to the ground with my pants.

The smaller Yiga whistled. I glanced at him for only a moment, seeing the strain of his cock against his uniform until I was pushed to the ground. Luckily it was very soft grass. My hips were gripped and pulled into the air as I felt the large Yiga’s now free cock press against the lips of my pussy. Slowly i felt the head slide in me, which alone was enough to make me gasp at the thickness. He continued to fill me up until i felt him bottom out, but not before the head of his cock pushed painfully at my cervix. I could hear him groaning above me, shaking as well as one hand grabbed at my ass and the other gripping the grass next to me. Slowly he pulled all the way out, and slammed back in with a low growl. I cried out, attempting to crawl away from him only to be pulled back against his hips.

The smaller Yiga got up and knelt in front of my face, his throbbing cock in front of me. Even if he was smaller in height and size to the larger Yiga, he was still incredibly tall to me. “Well girly, I suggest you put that mouth to use since you aren’t doing anything but screaming with it.” He hissed, pressing the head against my cheek as I turned my head away from him. “Don’t make me force it, girl. You really aren’t going to like how i get it in your mouth.” He growled, pulling his scythe from his belt and sliding the tip along my cheek, just enough to sting. I hesitated, but turned my head to his cock and took the tip into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it before taking more.

As i started getting into a slow rhythm, the large Yiga, who i didn’t even notice had stopped, began moving again, this time more slowly. Our rhythm was slow but incredibly pleasurable as I hummed against the cock in my throat. The larger Yiga groaned, placing his head against my shoulder as he picked up his pace. The smaller Yiga hissed through his teeth as he moved at the same pace, making me groan. I wanted to scream at the pleasure being given to me, but the cock in my throat made it difficult to even whimper.

The pace had become maddeningly fast., nothing but the sound of the two Yiga Clan Members growling and moaning and their cocks being shoved down my wet holes. The larger Yiga snarled loudly as finally he came hard inside me, filling me so much it poured out of me. It felt like pure bliss to be filled so wholly as the smaller Yiga gasped and shoved himself down my throat one last time and came hard, making me swallow all of him that I could. He tasted…oddly sweet.

They both got up and let me fall to the ground, gasping as my pussy dripped the last of his hot cum onto the grass.

“Not bad. You were a good, obedient girl for us. You should really consider joining the Yiga Clan, then we could fuck you anytime.” The small Yiga chuckled before patting his larger friend on the back and walked out of the forest, a large flash of red and smoke and everything went silent.

Several weeks later…

I walked up to the mountainous gap of the entrance to the Yiga Clan Hideout, staring at the paper map I had gotten from the forest floor where the two Yiga Clan Members had vanished those weeks ago.

I walked inside and was greeted by several large and tall Yiga Members with what was no doubt their leader standing dead center. “Welcome curious initiate. So you wanna be part of our big ol’ family, huh?” The head of the clan spoke. Two clan members standing off to the side caught my attention, a large and smaller one. The smaller one nodded and put his index finger and thumb together, and with his other index finger slid it through the circle he made with his other hand. I could see his shoulders shaking from laughter at my face going red, the larger one placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

“Well?” The head of the clan spoke again, grabbing my attention once more.

Y-yes sir. I’m here to join the Yiga Clan.“


End file.
